The Pillow Fight
by Interfuge
Summary: The Ultimate Pillow Fight! The contenders: Aang, Sokka, and Zuko.


**Hey Everyone! I'm back with another "fight" oneshot! If you like these, then REVIEW! That really gets me inspired! This one actually came from my cousin Mason who is here with me right now!** **You see, we had one of our Awesome Extreme Kung-Fu Pillow Fights! Almost every fight move in here** **(Except Aang's back flip and how the fight started) was actually performed by us!** **I just added a plot! **

**Please Review!**

**-TLM**

__________________________________________________________________

The Pillow Fight

The Gaang and the Fire Lord were on vacation and went camping. Toph was fast asleep, Sokka was kissing Suki goodnight (oblivious to the fact that Katara kissing goodnight to Aang) and Zuko was looking at the stars.

"Goodnight, Suki." The Kyoshi warrior went to her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight. I'm not going to sleep."

Neither were the others, so it was awkward to say goodnight if no one was going to sleep.

"Goodnight, then." Sokka, getting bored threw his pillow at Zuko. He received it shuriken-style in the face.

"Don't throw stuff at me." Zuko reprimanded.

"Whatever…" Sokka then threw it at Aang.

"Wah!" He dodged it.

"Sokka, stop provoking the boys." Katara chided.

That's when Aang threw his pillow at Sokka for a surprise, missing and hitting _Zuko_.

"Rah! Stop it!"

"Rah?" Sokka chuckled, "Who says 'Rah!' when they're mad?"

Everyone was trying to stifle his or her laughter.

"Rah? Zuko where did THAT come from?" Aang giggled, which made Katara laugh even more.

Aang took a pillow to the face. He threw it back at Sokka, missing Zuko.

They were so caught up with the pillows, they for got about bending, thank goodness for Sokka.

They were all fighting now, Sokka hitting Zuko, Zuko hitting Aang, Aang hitting Sokka, Zuko hitting Sokka, completely unaware of the girls watching them.

Sokka swung a pillow diagonally at the firebender, but Zuko kicked the hand that held it and simultaneously punched the pillow back. Sokka stumbled backwards.

He saw Aang. His target. The water tribesman kept on swinging low with no avail of hitting the Avatar, on account of the fact that he kept jumping over it. Then Zuko came from behind to smack Sokka. Sokka rolls to the left and Zuko winds up hitting Aang. Sokka comes from left to pillow- tackle Zuko and succeeds! But then, Zuko proceeded to kick Sokka in the stomach, but Sokka caught it and threw it back on the ground.

Zuko stood up. He was getting aggravated. He kept on missing! He got up and finally managed to hit Sokka in the head. With his foot.

Then they started playing whack-a-person with pillows. Aang came up from behind and hit Sokka. Sokka lunged around and threw a sucker hit at Aang.

Aang, after being hit, rolled backwards toward a log. Sokka stormed over to where the Airbender lay. Aang stood up and back-flipped over the long side of log. At the other end, he smiled and waved.

Zuko came up and hit Sokka's back. So Sokka turned around and went behind Zuko, who rotated as well. Zuko flung up his pillow and lashed it down towards the water tribe boy, who parried it with his own head comforter just in time. Then Sokka push-kicked Zuko unto the log, effectively moving the log as well. Sokka boasted of his skillful move.

"Ha-ha! Who's the big, bad firebender now?" Sokka kept on laughing, "I a-"

Zuko, who pillow-tackled him, cut him off.

"I am."

They all spar, strafing toward the side of the log. Aang rejoins them.

Sokka was deflecting pillows with his fists. Then he swung his fluffy object at the Avatar, who vaulted over the log. Sokka attempted to swing from the other side of the log, but tripped in doing so. He missed. Zuko collapses out of tiredness. Aang then peeked up from the object he ducked under when Sokka tried to hit him. He sighed in relief.

Zuko stated, "I'm so tired, I guess I can go to sleep now."

"So that means that AANG is the winner!" Katara and Suki came out of their sleeping bags and held up his hands. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What? Oh, come on!" Sokka pleaded

Zuko walked to his sleeping bag, exhausted.

"Suki?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"Remind me to not say 'Rah' again."

"Yes, Zuko."

"What a night."

_Fin _

______________________________________________________________________

**Once again: a shout out to my cousin Mason for actually performing most of this fight with me! If he hadn't, than this fanfic wouldn't be here right now!**


End file.
